


Six times Obi-Wan doesn’t know his ONS partner is a Sith, and one time he find out

by Moniana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, First Time, Fix-It, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, and, maintain a healthy sex life is important for everyone especially when you are a Jedi or Sith
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moniana/pseuds/Moniana
Summary: Obi-Wan has been invited to attend the 10 year anniversary of Naboo Crisis. There he happen to see a handsome young man pleasure himself by the lake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 初始梗源自Susan太太的脑洞，但是事实证明你的1个kinky加我的1个kinky等于7个kinky。脑洞一时爽，填坑火葬场。不保证能写到+1。

第一章 纳布遇仙记

 

欧比旺完成了最低限度的社交和寒暄，从喧闹的庆祝宴会上溜了出去。恒星刚刚落下，维罗纳的光辉在灯火通明的希德皇宫的对比下显得有些暗淡。凉爽的晚风吹来，抚平了他些许烦闷的情绪。

10年过去了，就连绝地也不免感叹时光匆匆。纳布危机仿佛就在发生在昨天，而现在，分裂主义的盛行让战争的阴影盘旋在共和国之上，使欧比旺觉得庆典上的欢快气氛是如此苍白。

皇宫的走廊陌生而熟悉，行走于其中，仿佛转头就能看到奎刚高大的身躯和长长的灰色发丝。欧比旺喉头一紧，拢了拢衣袖，朝皇宫外的湖边走去。随着他远离皇宫，道路逐渐变得狭窄，隐没入树丛之中。空气中散发着绿色植被的气息，原力中长期笼罩着的黑雾似乎也散去了些许。欧比旺边走边伸展自己，融入清澈的原力之中。

“……欧…徒……跟我……”空气中飘来若有似无的呼唤，而这声音是——奎刚？欧比旺有些怀疑自己的耳朵。

“跟我来，欧比旺。”呼唤声清晰了些，同时却在远离，似乎是在示意绝地跟上。欧比旺摸了摸下巴，怀疑这是某种陷阱，却又迈开步子跟随着走向树林深处。

树林的尽头似乎是一汪泉水，笼罩着朦胧的水雾。从扑面而来的温暖水汽来看，应该是个温泉。蒸腾的雾气中站立着一个隐隐绰绰的身影。欧比旺继续走近，人影逐渐清晰起来。首先映入眼帘的是大片光裸的背部肌肤，被一层薄薄的肌肉覆盖。视线顺着线条流畅的脊背往下，是纤细的腰肢，挺翘的臀部上覆着一节手腕，手掌与臀部则大半都浸没在水中。遮挡住风景的手微微上下移动，正在做些什么不言而喻，微风还送来几声若有似无的水声和呜咽声。

欧比旺顿在原地，心跳声突然如鼓点般奏响，耳朵里的血管也突突地脉动。他慢慢地靠近，呜咽声不知怎么地盖过了他嘈杂的内在声音传入脑海，刺激着他的神经，他咽了咽口水。呜咽声主人的情感透过此地反常浓厚的原力传来，兴奋、疼痛、焦躁、挫败——

哦。欧比旺茫然地想，做为一个乐于助人的绝地，帮助遇到困难的人是我的义务。

等正集中精神探索自己的安纳金感到身后有人靠近时，一双粗糙的大手已经从背后搂住了他的腰，手指上的茧子摩挲他的髋骨，毛茸茸的胡须蹭上了他的脸颊和肩膀，让他感觉很痒。“嗨，亲爱的，是否有这个荣幸让我来帮助你？”一个带着核心口音的好听男声说道。

如果是平常，安纳金早就用原力掐住胆敢碰触他的登徒子的气管，把人提到空中，让他们用自己的脖子好好体会自己并非什么柔弱无助可以随便占便宜的人。然而原力却一反刚才的柔和平静，突然以他们为中心形成漩涡疯狂流转，难以摄取。同时，一缕黑暗潜藏在其中，提示他正处于一个关乎西斯之路的关键时刻。安纳金转过头，看进一双蓝绿色的深邃眼眸中。

欧比旺屏住了呼吸。背影的主人眉眼中带着惊讶、疑虑、羞赧，深深地望入欧比旺的眼中。在如这纳布天空般清澈蓝眸的注视下，时间仿若静止，宇宙一并停摆。

少年移开视线，欧比旺的世界重新开始转动，血液如被截流后倾斜而下的瀑布，在他的身体中横冲直撞。他想解释，想道歉，想称赞他的美丽，想表达善意和真诚，千言万语同时涌上喉咙，却一句话也说不出。

曾造访无数星球，见过千种风情，伶牙俐齿被冠以“谈判家”绰号的绝地武士被那一眼看没了声音，呆呆站在那里。在那短短的几秒钟内，他恍惚间似乎看到自己被铐上手铐，被拉扯上巡逻飞梭，丢在法庭受审，而自己说不出一句辩解的话，也无法解释为什么一个备受尊敬的绝地大师，会唐突地轻薄一个陌生少年。

然而未来似乎没有那么残酷。两某绯红跃上少年巴掌大的精致脸庞，他害羞地微微轻点下巴，表示同意。

得到少年的默许，欧比旺左手颤抖着向上滑动，覆上少年的胸部，抚摸触感紧实的肌肉及点缀其中的一粒可爱凸起，右手向下探去，握住他微微翘起的性器摩挲。

“啊——”少年头向后靠在欧比旺的颈项，眼睑微闭，双唇略张，发出一声长长的叹息，直击他的下腹。欧比旺忍不住覆住他的双唇，舌头长驱直入，在他的口腔中追逐捕捉粉色的舌尖。

安纳金难耐得扭动起来，男人的手在他身上游走的触感完全不同于自己抚摸，粗糙的茧子时不时撸过他敏感的乳头和龟头，强烈的快感刺激得他如被弹奏的乐器般振动，发出细密的呜咽和呻吟，却又全数被男人吞入口中。

少年青涩的反应和扭动的腰肢进一步点燃了欧比旺的欲火，下身勃起隔着袍子顶在少年的大腿上。欧比旺放开了少年的嘴唇，左手下移捧住他的双球揉搓，双臂则夹在少年的腰际往后拉，将少年修长纤细的身体整个包裹在怀中，衣服的前襟被少年背部的水珠打湿。

“呜、哈、嗯……”少年的呻吟失去了阻碍，全数流入空气中。欧比旺加快了手上的动作，手指穿过囊袋按揉几下会阴，继续往下探往股间的入口，在细密的褶皱上打圈。

安纳金低着头，挺起腰背，脚趾尖松松地嵌入细沙中，脚后跟踩在一双皮质的靴子上，几乎要失去平衡，双手紧紧抓住环抱住自己的强壮双臂。在几乎灭顶的快感中，他感到一根手指突破了闭合的环状肌肉，进入了身体，在他体内温柔地抽插搅动。“唔——”安纳金被前后夹击的双重刺激推过了高潮，乳白色的粘稠液体一波一波喷洒在水面上。

安纳金喘着气，感到手指慢慢从体内退了出去，腰上的手臂也离开了身体。他摇晃着向后靠去，光裸的肌肤和紧实的肌肉取代了粗糙的织物贴上了他背部的肌肤，胸毛蹭得他痒痒的。

成熟英俊的绝地褪去了外袍，将它展开铺在河滩上。安纳金在身后人的引导下伏在上面。欧比旺看见小巧挺翘的屁股离开了温暖的泉水，湿漉漉的皮肤暴露在空气中，似是觉得有些冷，如果冻般颤颤微微地抖动。维罗纳的光辉在这静谧的树林环绕下如探照灯般照耀在水面上，向四周反射开来，在少年的诱人身体上拢上一层飘渺的白纱。

欧比旺双手揉住那两瓣可爱的屁股，向外拨开，露出藏匿于期间的小巧入口。他俯下身，亲吻少年下腰处的凹陷，继而伸出舌头，沿着臀缝向下舔舐，一直舔到穴口。

安纳金完全没有想到这个绝地尽然会用舌头舔那里，揪住了身下的织物，感到自己被灵巧的舌头一圈一圈的舔开。随后，舌头探入了内部，很快一根手指也加入了进来，接着是第二根。他感到手指将他的穴口向两旁拉开，让穴口旁的内壁完全暴露在了绝地的舌头的挑逗攻击下。身体条件反射的收缩肌肉，似乎要将侵犯他的舌头挤出去，但每一次都只能徒劳地将它带得更加深入。

欧比旺的脸埋在柔软的臀部肌肉中，手指和舌头被内壁夹得都要酥了。他插入第三根手指，草草地抽插了两下，就将少年的大半身体向下拉回了水中，只露出肩膀和后背。他解开裤子，释放出压抑已久的勃起，将鼓胀的头部顶在了入口处。

安纳金紧张了起来，他微微挣扎，但一只大手摸住了他的脖子，将他牢牢按在河滩上，另一只手环抱住他的腰腹，将他扣在绝地的身前的位置。身后的男人动了，坚硬的性器在他的臀缝和大腿间来回摩擦，擦过穴口和会阴。安纳金略微安心了些，但很快这若有似无的抚慰只让他感到空虚，穴口一下一下的收缩，渴望被填满。

“唔……求你。”他颤抖着说，感到身后的人笑了。“你叫什么名字？”

“安……安尼，我叫安尼。”他差点说漏嘴，内心暗骂自己色令智昏，咬住了下唇。

欧比旺停住了动作，靠在他的耳边轻声说，“好的，安尼，你想要什么？说出来，我会满足你的。”

炙热的气息打在耳边，激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。明知对方是在故意戏弄自己，但离快乐一步之遥，显著降低了他的坏脾气。“……求你……给我……。”看到安尼说出这句话之后整个身体都泛红了，欧比旺决定不再为难他，往后退开了一点，将勃起对准入口，挺腰刺入。

“啊——唔”。安纳金咬住了自己的手臂，抑制下了那声尖叫。被巨大的阳具贯穿的刺激太超过了，是手指无法比拟的。饱胀的感觉是如此奇妙而舒服，就连体内那个无论获得多少力量，杀多少人都永不餍足的黑暗空洞也被填满了。安纳金人生头一次体会到了满足。

终于埋入火热紧致的甬道让欧比旺差点把持不住。他停顿了一下，略做调整了，同时也好让安尼适应。欧比旺将安尼的手臂从他的嘴下拉开，握住略小一圈的手拉向后方，按在了他们的结合处。

安纳金将手环成圈，惊叹自己的身体居然能挤进这般庞然大物。身后的人动了起来，快速地抽出，缓慢地插入，让他一次又一次细细地感受被撑开，填满的感觉。他舒服地哼哼起来，发出细密的呼噜呼噜声。

皎洁的月光下，欧比旺看着被他一次又一次顶向岸边的少年，后脑勺上卷曲的凌乱的金色发丝贴在细白的脖颈上，显得脆弱而诱人。他用双唇叼住安尼的后颈，吮吸，啃咬，留下红色的印记，右手中指和食指伸入少年的口腔，玩弄小巧的舌头和口腔。

绝地的手指让他喘不过气来，不断侵犯的阳具激起阵阵酥麻快感，逐渐堆叠积累将他不断推向高潮的边缘。“唔……我，快要…了…啊。”颤抖的阴茎根部被握住，出口被堵住后快感在身体内四处冲撞。安纳金整个人都在颤抖，在情欲的风暴中如浮萍般飘荡。“求你，放开……”。生理性的泪水溢出眼眶，与汗水混合在一起滑下脸颊，滴在身下的衣服上。

“亲爱的，忍一忍，我们一起。哦……安尼，你太棒了……”欧比旺啃咬安尼的肩窝，低喃安抚的话语，一边加快了抽插的速度。

“啊……不行……太……过了……要……坏了。”安纳金在激烈的攻势下断断续续地说道，不停哭求绝地让他射。绝地坚决地扣住根部，另一只手甚至了顶住前端的小孔，继续摆动腰部，一次又一次的刺入这具美味的身体。

终于，随着身上人的一声闷哼，安纳金感到一股热流射入饱受蹂躏的内壁，握住他阴茎的双手离开了，猛烈地高潮让他眼前发白，失去了意识。

待他从高潮的余韵中清醒过来，发现自己头枕在绝地的胸膛，依偎在他的怀中。一直未告知他姓名的绝地用一种黏糊糊的眼神微笑地看着他。

欧比旺看着安尼渐渐清醒，红润的脸颊和半睁的眼睛如此性感诱人。他微笑地在粉嫩的双唇上啄了一下，偷了个吻，问道：“我的衣服都被扯烂了，不知道你是否恰巧知道上哪儿可以弄到一套衣服好让我返回文明社会？”

他看到安尼瞪了他一眼，说，“我的屋子在附近，可你得先告诉我你叫什么。”

“欧比旺，我是欧比旺·肯诺比，一名乐于助人的绝地武士。”

第一章 完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鸣谢：第一章标题来自Susan太太。


	2. 第二章 剿匪救美记

“嘿，这个多少钱？”欧比旺问道。他套着当地人的衣服，腰带上挂着一把爆能枪，光剑塞在怀里。他半心半意地和摊主讨价还价，大半的注意力都在斜对面那栋屋子上。

啃了一口刚买的水果，欧比旺慢慢地朝他临时落脚的屋子走去，思绪不由自主又飘回半年前在纳布的那次邂逅。原本，这类事情欧比旺第二天就会抛之脑后，毕竟作为一个合格的绝地，不心存依恋及放手都是基本，通常对方也会当作无事发生过。可那天的情形处处透露出不同寻常——奎刚的声音，原力的乱流，以及安尼有些特殊的原力信标。他的原力信标不强，应该不是力敏，可是总说不出有哪里有些奇怪。欧比旺随手把吃完的果壳朝路边一扔，决定回到住所就再冥想一下——即使已经对此冥想过无数次了。

刚刚闭上眼睛没过多久，欧比旺就感到那个独特的原力信标正向此处靠近。他睁开眼睛望向窗外，看到一伙带着兜帽的人，扛着一个大麻袋，走进了他监视了5天的海盗窝点。

++++++++++

安纳金拉扯了几下将他的双手铐在床头的耐钢手铐和锁链，发出一声无趣的叹息。

又是一次无聊的刺杀任务。总有些胆肥的海盗头子觉得西迪厄斯是可以阳奉阴违而不用付出代价的。虽说这伙人上次劫杀的目标外议员不过是个贪财的蠢货，可手下养的狗不听话是他的师父所不能忍的。安纳金阴郁地回想起被最近一次电倒在地后挣扎着爬回房间的经历。

在这条航线上，一艘豪华的纸糊飞船可比脏兮兮的走私船要可疑多了，这帮蠢货这么容易就上钩了。安纳金翻了个白眼。可惜这个头目倒是没蠢到自己外出冒险，还得多浪费他一些时间。

看了眼箍在他身上金属比基尼，安纳金又翻了个白眼，皱着眉勉强挤出几滴眼泪，装作害怕的样子，无聊地等着头目进来享用手下殷勤献上的“战利品”。

可惜这回他的战利品是痛苦的窒息和甜蜜的死亡。

++++++++++

欧比旺劈开大门，冲进房间。房间的中央是一个浮夸的豪华大床，有着雕花的装饰，一个身材巨大的男人背对着他伏在床上，身下露出一个金色的脑袋。房间内黑暗原力涌动，源源不断地从前方传来。欧比旺当机立断，挥剑砍掉大汉的头，露出安尼惊愕苍白的脸。

黑暗原力逐渐散去，欧比旺握着光剑走向床头。安尼害怕地挣扎了起来，欧比旺轻声安抚，“亲爱的，别怕。”安尼停止了扭动，欧比旺快速砍断将他束缚在床上的铁链，收起光剑，抱起安尼从窗户跳了出去。

一路跑跳藏匿，顺利地躲避海盗的追捕。等登上穿梭机，进入超空间，将穿梭机设定成自动航行之后，欧比旺才有机会停下来查看安尼的情况。

迈入狭小的舱室，映入欧比旺眼帘的是安尼蜷缩在狭小床上的背影，似乎在极力压抑着害怕和颤抖。欧比旺靠近床沿，伸手想要安抚他，却不知道该把手放在哪里。在情急之中他毫不犹豫地揽着安尼，可当终于安全了之后，欧比旺却不知道碰触被迫暴露在外的皮肤是否会冒犯到他，再次激起他的恐惧。

似乎是感应到了欧比旺的靠近，安尼转身坐了起来，扣在细长手腕上的黑色手铐在肤色的对比下分外显眼。欧比旺都忘了他还被铐住，连忙说，“我马上帮你解开。”

安纳金看着埋头研究手铐结构的绝地，内心觉得有些好笑。当欧比旺握着光剑冲进房间时，他原以为自己的身份暴露了，谁知绝地居然“救”了他。他又回想起眼前的人曾带给他的高潮和满足，那种从身到心都被填满、充盈的感觉，决定既然原力将机会送到眼前，没理由不好好利用犒劳自己。

安纳金曲起身体钻进欧比旺的怀里，扬起头攫取对方的嘴唇吮吸。欧比旺原本有些犹豫，在安纳金的唇舌纠缠下逐渐开始回应。随着安纳金的舌头探入他的口腔，欧比旺一直手捏住安纳金仍被手铐束缚着的手腕，另一只手伏在他的脑后，开始与他争夺主导权。

一吻终了，安纳金躺在狭小的床上，喘着气看着双手撑在他耳旁，笼罩在他身体上方的绝地。从欧比旺的表情看，他似乎挣扎了一瞬，随即俯下身亲吻安纳金光裸的脖颈和肩膀，宽大的手掌从胸罩下方挤入，抚摸已经硬起来的乳头。哦，这感觉真棒，几乎让他觉得自己是被呵护的、被爱着的。他被裹在金属和细绳拼凑起的丁字裤内的分身硬了起来，龟头顶在粗糙的金属上，夹在臀缝内的细绳勒紧，摩擦着他的入口。

“唔……嗯……嗯……”他舒服地哼出声，感到欧比旺的吻逐渐下移，略过被金属覆盖的胸部，来到他的侧腰啃咬，湿漉漉的舌头与毛绒绒的胡须激起他又一次颤抖和颤栗。同时，他从原力中感到欧比旺身上传来的兴奋和欢愉。

这感觉太好了，安纳金眯着眼睛想，他想尝试施予者的快乐。

感到一双手插入他的头发，并将他的头往上拉，欧比旺直起身，看到安尼也坐了起来。“让我好好感谢你”，安尼看着他的眼睛说，接着爬上他的大腿，仍被束缚在一起的双手抚上他的胸膛，轻轻地将他往床上推。欧比旺顺从地躺在床上，任安尼伏在他的上方。

欧比旺欣赏着眼前的景象，暗金色的微长卷发勾勒着安尼俊美的脸部轮廓，比任何工匠所做的雕塑、任何工程师计算出的完美模型都要美丽。几缕发丝滑落肩膀，点缀着白皙的颈部和肩膀。相比上一次邂逅更结实的胸肌被金属胸罩覆盖住，比裸露在外更惹人遐想。修长的双腿分开跨在欧比旺的身体两侧，裆部和大腿内侧被一块红布所遮挡，欧比旺打赌藏在里面的阴茎已经硬邦邦了。他看着安尼俯下身体，腰背连成一条好看的弧度，拉扯扯动夹在臀缝间的那条细线，摩挲敏感的环状肌肉。

“啊……”安纳金呻吟出声，接着愠怒地晃动身体和手臂，拱开在他下身挑逗捣乱的大手。欧比旺觉得这像猫咪撒娇一般的动作即可爱又撩人，撤回双手放在身体两次，说道，“好好，我不捣乱。”

安纳金将脑袋埋入欧比旺的脖颈，对绝地的脖子又啃又咬，双手则隔着衣服摩挲他的胸膛。欧比旺发出一阵喷气似的笑声，“好了好了小猫，别生气了……啊！”安纳金揪住藏在衣服下的乳头揉捏起来，欧比旺的话语卡在了喉咙里，只泻出一声叹息。安纳金满意地笑了，温暖的鼻息喷在绝地的脖子上。

安纳金伸出舌尖，将啃咬改为轻柔的舔舐，并沿着绝地的脖颈往下，留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹。他边舔边将碍事的衣服往两旁拉扯，露出毛茸茸的精悍胸膛和点缀于其间的两个紫红色的小点。安纳金先用舌头舔舐右侧的小点，接着用齿尖试探性地挨近，再用双唇覆盖住整个乳晕，发出啜啜地吮吸声。绝地在安纳金的挑逗下发出阵阵短促地喘气声。

安纳金满意地笑了起来。他移向左胸，沿着胸肌的轮廓舔舐，双手向下，隔着裤子握住绝地的勃起上下套弄起来。欧比旺的喘息更大声了，间或发出几下呻吟。

安纳金收回手，开始解欧比旺的腰带，他的舌头继续下移，滑过腹肌，在肚脐处停留打转，接着移动到右侧髋骨，啃咬后继续下移，来回舔舐腹股沟，脸颊、耳朵和发丝不时蹭到绝地高高翘起的阴茎。欧比旺将手插入安纳金的头发中，将他的脑袋往中间推。安纳金调皮地对着紫红色的肉棒吹气，欧比旺被这似有若无的触感快逼到极限，发出不满的抱怨声。

安纳金不再戏弄欲求不满的绝地，他的舌头沿着腹股沟舔到底部，再向中间移动，嘴唇叼住蛋蛋上的皮肤拉扯了几下，又沿着勃起向上舔舐，一直舔到头部，再张口一口气将整条勃起纳入口中，鼻尖埋入了阴部的红色毛丛之中。高估了自己口腔的容纳能力，安纳金感到肉棒顶到了他的气管，他大吸一口气，猛烈地雄性荷尔蒙扑面而来。安纳金咽部的反射性动作按摩着欧比旺的头部，欧比旺不由自主地挺动腰身，开始抽送。安纳金用手撑在欧比旺的双腿之间，上下移动头部，两人逐渐找到了配合的频率。

温热潮湿的口腔，粗糙的舌头，抚摸大腿根部和双球的双手，直直地与他对视的清澈蓝眸……这一切都太超过了，欧比旺加快了挺动的频率。当安尼夹紧脸颊上的肌肉，像吃棒棒糖那样吸气时，欧比旺终于忍不住射了出来。猛烈地高潮让他脱力倒在了床上，阴茎从安尼的嘴巴中滑了出来，抽动着射了安尼满脸精液。他的头发、额头、睫毛、鼻子、脸颊覆盖着大量乳白色的粘稠液体，连肩膀和胸口也沾着一两点。似乎是觉得黏糊糊地难受，安尼用手去揉眼睛，欧比旺拉住了他，挣扎着爬起来，搂住安尼的腰身，一点一点舔干净被自己射出的东西弄脏的皮肤，同时，他的双手抱住安尼的屁股，手指拨开毫无遮挡作用的细绳，探入后穴之中，寻找着那一个能激发快乐的小点。

“啊哈、啊、哈……”被安尼一连串高声的喊叫所鼓舞，欧比旺用一只手的手指反复按摩前列腺，另一只手则乘安尼沉浸在情欲中时又塞入两根手指，做剪刀状扩张安尼的甬道。“唔、唔、唔……不行、要去了！”

高潮过后，安纳金感觉内裤里粘粘的，一些液体甚至从金属的缝隙中满溢了出来，滴到了床单上。他想把硌得他有些难受的金属内裤扯掉，可此时绝地托着他的屁股将他抬起来，按在了不知何时再次勃起的阴茎上。他还没反应过来，身体就已经直直地落下，被粗壮的阴茎狠很地贯穿了。“啊——！”安纳金尖叫。他还在高潮后的不应期内，腰肢酸软使不上力气，只能无力地承受身下男人的猛烈侵犯。身体被抬起，复又在重力的作用下狠狠的落下，内壁一次又一次的闭合，又一次又一次地被强硬地撑开。

“啊、哈、啊、唔……”安纳金后仰着头，张着嘴大声地喘气呻吟。他感到绝地在原力中燃烧的欲望和无尽的索取，如火焰般温暖，似乎要将他燃尽。他的双手捏住欧比旺的肩膀，断断续续地说，“舒……服……啊、哈……要…要更……更……多啊——！”他被绝地就着插入的姿势推到在床上，头差点撞到舱壁。他感到欧比旺将他的双脚打得更开，架在他的身体两侧，屁股则被抬起来，整个人被对折成两半，身前红色裆布因为碍事被绝地一把撕掉。在这个姿势下，他能清楚地看到绝地的阴茎是如何一次一次插入他的身体，他的穴口是如何夹紧着阴茎不让它抽出的。

欧比旺卖力地挺动腰肢，想要看到更多青年意乱情迷的表情，想要听到更多渴求的呻吟。“唔、唔、我要射了……”

“在、在、我里面。”安纳金努力夹紧甬道，欧比旺重重地向内撞击，再次高潮，瘫倒在安纳金的身上，悉数射在了他的体内，安纳金则被包裹、充满的感觉推过了高潮。

欧比旺呼吸逐渐平息后，起身依次解开安尼的手铐、金属胸罩和金属丁字裤，脱下裤子的时候精液弄湿了一大块床单。

安纳金揉了揉手腕上的勒横，凑近欧比旺耳旁，轻声说，“感谢你救了我，我的英雄，对谢礼还满意吗？”

欧比旺展开双臂搂住他，抚摸他的耳朵回答到，“当然，我的美人。”说完又捉住安尼的嘴唇吻了上去。

第二章 完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 字数越写越多了……


End file.
